Last Night
by Pen Sil
Summary: AU. The doings of immortals are just that; doings of immortals and their desicions can be just as human as anything. For they are born human like us and when we love them there is nothing else we can do but follow them anywhere


Lenalee sighed in defeat as the cool air of the winter night was defeated and replaced by the warm and alarmingly loud one of the small club.

"Allen, are you sure this is a good idea?"

The silver haired young man, her friend, holding her hand grinned back at her, his grey eyes reassuring. "Sure. I need you to get to think of something else."

She nodded slowly as they stopped in the middle of the small night club. It was a weird place, and she had never been here before. Then again Allen always knew of the most peculiar places and people. Everything inhere seemed a haze of dancing and drinking bodies and she half noticed that everything was fuzzy.

He pulled her down on a chair and handed her a drink he seemed to have gotten out of nowhere.

It was funny, really, he had just waltzed into her depressing life one September afternoon a few years ago. He had just walked over and sat down at her table in the small MacDonalds she sometimes found herself in and started talking to her as if they had always known each other. And now it seemed they had.

Fourth glass of that peculiar alcohol that seemed to warm her whole body and he pulled her up to dance. It was funny, she mused, how all her troubles seemed to disappear the moment she had drunk from that glass, but she didn't ponder over it as the music seemed far more alluring now that she was standing on the dancefloor.

…

"Don't you think it's about time, you pulled her outta here?" Kanda sounded annoyed.

Allen forced his thoughts away from the alluring young lady who was still dancing a few feet from him. He had excused himself and was now sitting at the bar, with Kanda and Rhode cornering him. "Or are you planning to keep her here until she wastes away?"

Rhodes words had the desired effect and she had the satisfaction of watching his eyes widen in alarm. "Of course not," he said. Then he cast a look at the door outside. "I just want to make sure that everything is gone when I ask her."

"What?" his long-haired friend snapped. "So you're leaving her no choice?"

Allen narrowed his eyes and downed another glass of liquor before answering. "She can always walk out of here and lead another life."

Rhode rolled her eyes. "It's been almost a century now," she said. "She can't possibly lead a normal life when so much time is gone. Nothing will be left for her."

Allen's glare seemed to almost grow hateful. "Nothing was left from the beginning," he snapped. "Why do you think I brought her here? She was killing herself! Falling apart right before my eyes."

And with that he rose and left his friends, for someone more precious to him.

…

Being immortal was never easy. And it wasn't at all like in the books. They are not vampires or demons, they did not drink from a well and they were not soaked in some kind of ancient magic. They just were. And they could, if wanted, make others immortal as well.

Allen Walker had lived for so long he didn't care to remember anymore. He was not one of The First, and he thanked whatever godly power keeping everything together that he wasn't, but he knew, when he saw that broken girl in the small MacDonalds that he could not take another step without her.

And so he had kindly offered her his hand, and they had taken the stroll down the road of life together. But he knew time was hateful and five years after they had first met he pulled her into that small club reserved to immortals.

Now it had been a century and everything that had hurt her would be all gone.

When he explained all this to her she watched him with sad eyes. He told her that she still had time to leave, though, if she did not, she would be able to live forever.

"With you?" she asked in a small voice, and he took her hand.

Nodding he told her what she meant to him. And he watched her rise and grab her jacket. He followed her silently to the door. They were still holding hands and in the small steps before the door she stopped and turned back to him.

"How much time?"

"Only a few moments."

The next his brain was processing was her lips on his.

Afterwards she was too late, and she would, teasingly, remind him over the years that he had never really given her a choice.

…

Don't ask me where this came from. I had gone to bed early today and then I just wake up three hours later and I could see this for me. I kinda love this idea, and it's very influenced by Danish folklore. I won't go in detail with that, sorry.

I hope you enjoy, and good night ;)

- The Pen Sil


End file.
